Betrayal
by deathbybry
Summary: have you ever wondered if the Covenant ever took a prisoner and if so what would happen.


Betrayal

It was in the middle of the Covenant-Human war. The humans where losing the war as planet after planet fell to the power of the Covenant. The main character of this story lives on a small backwater planet under siege by the Covenant. He was walking around the city he lived in when all of the sudden the alien drop ships started to descend from the sky. He watched to see ware they would land, and ran to the closest one.

Halfway there he found himself at the edge of a small skirmish between one elite and four humans. The humans had the elite pinned behind some rocks. The human looked around for a weapon and found a pistol by his foot. He noticed when bent over that the pistol's owner's hand was still holding it, so when he picked it up he looked for the hand's owner. Once he found the corpse he through the hand back to it's owner. He looked back at the battle, and it was still the same situation. He started to run to the battle, and about half way there one of the humans saw him and called for help.

By the time he got there the elite's over shield was gone, and the human that noticed him told him to shoot at it. He shot one shot and a brilliant spray of red human blood flew up in the air. The battle came to a complete stop and everyone even the elite looked at him confused. Time seemed to slow down for the human that was shot and is bleeding from his throat as the man that shot him fired again. Everyone was still looking at him as he raised his pistol and in quick succession he shot and killed the rest before they knew what was happening.

The elite (which knew how to speak English) was about to yell at the human to figure out what just happened, but before he could the human did something that left him stunned. The human knelt down to ware one knee was on the ground and the other was as high as his shoulder, and said in a clear and trembling voice, " I wish to join the great path, Excellency."

The elite was still shocked by what the human did as they went to the Covenant destroyer that was looming over the planet. Once there the human was put in a holding cell with other prisoners while the elite went to report to his leaders. A little while later a group of elites came to the prisoner holding cell. One of the elites stepped up to the cell by the looks of him he is probably the leader. He says in clear English, " Who is the one that wants to join the great path!" The human that does is sitting as far from the rest as he could stood-up, and walked to the front of the cell and said that he is. The elites looked at each other and got into a group to see if they should let him live and go on the path. The leader walked back up to the cell and asked, "You will do anything we will demand of you if we let you join us on the path?" The human just stood there like he was thinking then he said, "yes."

The people in the back watched in disbelief of what was happening. The elite stood there for a second and said, "To see if you do join us first you must prove it." At the end of the sentence it tossed a plasma rifle at the human, and told him how to shoot it. Then it told him, "Shoot all of the other prisoners and you will start on your way to the great path." Once it was finished talking the people started to freak out. Some tried to plea, three tried to charge him but where all killed, and the rest just sat there and cried.

The human turned around and looked at each human in the eyes then raised the plasma rifle and opened fire. Screams and blood filled the air as he shot everyone in the cell. As fast as it started it ended leaving the human soaked in blood, and the wounded squirming allover the bloodied floor. The elites looked and whispered to each other as the human finished off the wounded survivors. One of the survivors said that he wanted to join the path, but was cut off by the human. The human said, "You can't join the path because you are just trying to not get killed like a pathetic rat." As he said rat the human shot him in the head. That was the last survivor so with that done he walked to the front of the cell and asked, "Shall I clean this up excellences?"

For over four years the human worked without complaint even thou they experimented and studied him. The experiments made him stronger and faster than any normal human. He has scars from around the top of his head down his forehead to the top of his nose. Then curves right and goes by his eye down to his lips to his chin then around the base of his jaw to the back of his head. Then down the back of his neck and body then down his arms and legs to his feet and hands due to the experiments and study.

Through those years he moved up through the ranks from cleanup to ship guard. One day an elite scientist came to him as he was breaking up a dispute between a grunt and a jackal (He now has a box that hangs from his neck that translates all of the Covenant's languages to his and his to theirs) and asked to help him with an experiment and he agreed. While they where on their way to his lab the human asked if he could know what the experiment was, but the elite would only laugh and say that he didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Once they where at the lab the elite told him to remove his jacket, shirt, hat, and pants. Once he was done the elite turned around with a syringe that had a clear pink liquid in it. The human held out his arm as the elite prepared the syringe to inject it into his arm. Once the elite had the syringe ready he injected it into the human's arm. For a few seconds nothing happened except a burning sensation that was spreading from his arm to his shoulder then to his hart then finally all over. Then his skin started to bubble into a grayish black color, his pinky and thumb started to spread out, his middle finger split down the middle and fused with his index and ring fingers, the bones in his arms, hands, and fingers shattered as they grew. His legs broke and reformed into something like a hairless dogleg. His skin tore and grew back to take in the new mass, the bones in his neck popped as his neck started to grow out, and his skull shattered as it elongated. Finally his mouth split into four parts, and then he was an elite.

Once the transformation was done the scientist just sat there and laughed about how he did it and how it took him a hundred tries but he did it. After a while they started to experiment and test the new body to see if it is the real deal. After an hour the new elite stared to act funny then started to change. Once the new change ended he was in his original form again, and that got the scientist mad. In a quick and fluid motion he drawled a plasma pistol and slammed the human into a wall screaming, "What the hell did you do?"

The human in a calm manner shoved the elite aside and said, " I didn't do anything. It just happened involuntarily." The elite then took a few short calm breaths then put away the gun. Then the elite said, " Lets do it again to see if it is a temporary thing." Over the next few days they found out that it is temporary and the time matters on the dosage, but the biggest one yet is that if he has a wound on ether form it will go away except the scars that he has allover his body.

After showing this to a few high officials one shipmaster came up to the human and asked, "How much does that hurt?" The human sat there for a second and replied, "Think of the worst pain that you can then add a hunter beating and breaking your bones." The elite sat there thinking of what to say then said, "Then why don't you scream?" The human without hesitation replied, "Because it might annoy those that watch, Excellency." The elite and human talked some more for an hour or so. Then the elite said something that completely socked the human it said, "How would you like to go into battle?"

As the human headed down to the planet he looked at a screen that showed the battlefield. Once the drop ship got into a safe distance to jump he jumped out with the other troops and the scientist and ran to ware the closest part of the battle was. A human solder that was separated from the rest was firing into a crowd of grunts when she noticed a human running with the Covenant forces. She noticed he had a plasma rifle and was aiming at her, but not at the enemy and the aliens where just passing by him. She looked behind herself to see if an enemy was behind her, but there wasn't anything there. When she turned back around he was shooting at her, and before she knew what happened she was hit in the gut with a plasma round.

She fell to her knees with a disbelieving look on her face, and when she looked up the human was right in front of her. She looked into the human's eyes for a while then the human shot and put her out of her misery. The human looked up from the woman's corpse and looked around for more humans that got separated from the rest and ran towards them.

He had just finished off the last group of humans that where separated that where trying to run away from the battle when he decided to attack the central area of the battle. By the time he got there the humans had stopped the Covenant's advance and the battle was at a stalemate. He found some cover that was in between both forces and he risked a peek over and noticed that a few humans saw him and was trying to get him over there. The human smiled at the repeating situation and had three options; first is go over there and shoot them in the back, second run over there and shoot when close, and third stay in cover and shoot at them. Before he could do anything a few huge balls of fire was coming towards he battlefield.

When the balls of fire got closer it was obvious that they where headed towards the human side. They landed with several large booms and once the dust settled there where five pods in five big craters. The pods didn't kill any of the humans they just landed in empty gaps in the human lines. The pods just sat there for a second, but then there was a hissing sound then all of the pods doors exploded of the pods. One of the pod doors flew across the battlefield and splattered an unlucky grunt against a large bolder. Out of four of the pods walked out four normal human solders, but the fifth walked out in full armor that was light green and had the numbers 117 on it. It was a Spartan the most feared and infamous legend in the Covenant army.

The human was for the first time in years nervous and excited. The Spartan and the four humans started to open fire into the Covenant's side of the battlefield. The human finally decided what to do and in seconds he was out of his cover and on his was to the human side. Once he was out of his cover the Spartan said in a deep voice, " Cover the civilian till he is behind your lines." As the Spartan finished his sentence the human stopped in his tracks with plasma passing by him one-way and bullets the other way. One of the humans from the pods yelled at him, "What the hell are you doing, get your ass over here." With that the solder ran towards him to get him over there, but once he got to there the human put his hand on his back and pulled out a plasma pistol and shot him in the gut till the gun stopped shooting.

Once the gun stopped he tossed the gun and then pulled the human in front of him to block the new gunfire from the Spartan, and pulled the plasma rifle off his back. Everyone on both sides stopped to watch the two fight to the death. The human decided to toss the meat shield aside because it was putting off his aim. The human scored the first few hits, but was futile due to the over shield but it did knock off he Spartan's aim. Because of that one round hit the human in the shoulder instead of all three hitting him in the chest. Due to the injury to his shoulder the human had to switch arms to continue to fight on.

The rest of the fight was coming to an end when the Spartan got a solid hit on the human in the gut, and as blood seeped out of the human he let out a loud curse. After that he was hit again and again in the gut and chest, but he kept fighting till he fell and didn't get back up. Then it seemed over until the human yelled out the scientist's name, and the elite emerged with a syringe that had the clear pink liquid in it and through it to him. After the elite through the syringe to the human he tried to get away, but was shot down by a sniper.

Everyone was wondering what was in the syringe, and why or how the human laughing with his wounds. Once the transformation took place everyone was stunned at the event even the Spartan. The human laughed through the painful ordeal, and once he got back up as an elite everyone saw that his wounds where gone. The human in elite form looked around for a weapon and found one; it was an energy sword from a failed Covenant charge. He activated it and charged the stunned humans with lightning speed. He jumped over and through the human's cover hacking of heads and other limbs in a fluid motion along the way. He ran to towards the Spartan killing all that got close enough. The Spartan only had enough time to fire a few rounds off and hit him in the arm before the elite-human tackled him.

They where at a tie for a few minutes, and half way through those minutes the Covenant and humans started to fight again. As the fight dragged on the humans started to get the upper hand in both fights. The fight was entering the hour mark the Covenant was on the retreat, and the fistfight between the Spartan and the human was going to the Spartan due to his armor. The human-elite knew that the transformation was about to happen so he started to fight with all his might, but it was futile effort.

It was a hopeless fight, he was alone, almost out of stamina, and was almost out of time. When he could he looked for a close by weapon. At the hour mark and he could feel the change coming he shoved the Spartan off with whatever energy he had, and then ran to a assault rifle that was close by. Right then the human found out why the Covenant had lost because he was looking down the barrel of a tank. Right then the tank shot point blank right at him.

Every thing became very slow once the tank shot for the human. He saw the sell coming at him, but he wasn't ready to die so he got ready. Once the shell was close he hit it away from him, but it went right down and exploded right next to him. He saw the shell go down and tried to backup but it was to fast, and the next thing he knew it he was flying through the air and what ever was left of his clothes where smoking.

As soon as he was in the air he hit a boulder. He tried to get up, but once he was up he fell over and was going to black out. The last thing he heard was a deep voice saying, "Tie that thing up and take it back to the base!" With that he was out cold, captured, and the Covenant was leaving him behind. When he woke up he was in a blank white room with one chair next to the bed he was restrained to. The only other things in the room were two Spartans and a door. One of the Spartans was the one from the battle, but the other one was a female, light blue armor, and had a robotic arm.

He looked at the blue Spartan and winked at her. He almost died laughing when the Spartan had to be stopped by the other or she would of tried to kill him. After about an hour since he woke up he stopped trying to make small talk or to piss one off one certain Spartan again. A few more minutes went by of nothing then the doors opened up and a woman that was past her prime walked in. Once she sat down she said, "I'm Dr. Halsly and you are?" " Unimportant, your are here to interrogate me, are you not?" Replied the human. The one called Halsly then said, "I'm here to ask some questions not to torcher and interrogate you." The human replied, "Ok I'll play."

"Good, now first question, what is your species? Because I know you can change from one to another." She said. " That is a good question it is human sadly." He replied. " And why is that sad?" she asked. "Because I belong to a race that is greedy, evil, ignorant, and fights itself for no good reason." He replied. "Well if you put it that way. Never mind next question is how and why did you join the Covenant?" she said. " The second part is the same answer to the last. The first part is a long ass story." He replied. She asked, "Can I lessen to the story?" he told her his story of how he got into the Covenant.

Once he was done telling the tale it was a few hours later. The Dr. had to lean


End file.
